Changing Clans : Reborn
by MegaRune
Summary: Bella Purser was born into a long line of alpha wolf shifters. She was going to take up as new alpha, but something unexpected takes place causing her to be banished. She meets Alice and her family and they help her through her difficult time. But can they help her when her old tribe comes into the picture? Bella/Alice So...yeah...its femslash.
1. Disappointment

**Ok. So I realized something. My story...jumped around a lot. It wasn't really going anywhere. I didn't know what the hell I was going to do next. That's why you guys didn't get a new chapter. I was busting my brain trying to figure out what to do next and what to do with the characters that I unnecessarily threw into the fray ( i.e. Mike and Jessica ). So instead of just leaving it a hot mess, I decided to just redo the story. Does that sound fun? That way I can create more of a solid plot. I won't get stuck on this story, and I can update my others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I'm sure you already knew that. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Disappointment

I stumbled through the trees, gritting my teeth as I ran. I looked down and saw the flow of blood had yet to slow down. Wincing from the pain I continued into the forest. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. I tripped on a root causing a whole new wave of pain to wash over me. I was pathetic. What kind of shifter am I? I can't even run through the forest without tripping over my paws.

I lay on the ground when I couldn't continue any further. I tried to lay in the bushes as to not draw any attention to myself, but I didn't quite make it. I was lying on my side. I felt my ear become damp from the growing pool of blood on my side. I huffed pathetically and watched the stars slowly move across the sky. At least I get to see my favorite things before I die.

"Mm. I smell mountain lion." I heard a voice call out in the distance. If they can smell me then that means I'm in serious danger. I tried to get on all fours but my wounds protested strongly.

"Oh no you don't Emmett I smelt it first." Another voice said.

"Sorry boys, but girls get first pickings." Another more bell-like voice called out. Geez how many people were there? Soon I saw a group of people run into the clearing I was in, and since I wasn't as hidden as I would like they spotted me instantly. I took in their pale features and sweet smell and identified them. Vampires. Just my luck.

A big burly vampire with short curly brown hair made his way over to me, only to be intercepted by a leaner one whose hair was an unruly bronze. While they were arguing a blonde female made her way over to me. She looked down at me and scoffed.

"The stupid thing is half dead. No fight. No fun." She said and walked away from me with her arms crossed. At least they don't know what I really am. Suddenly I was hit with an amazing smell. It was like someone mixed berries and coconut together and threw around in the air. I found myself sniffing the air like crazy and they noticed it. The big vampire strutted over to me and I scooted away ignoring the burning from my wounds.

"Well it's senses finally kicked in. It knows were a danger now." He said with a smirk on his face. A small pixie like vampire came into my view. She was short, even shorter than me, and that's saying something. She couldn't have been more than 5'2" her inky black hair stuck out in different directions. I sniffed her and realized that the smell from earlier was coming from her. For some reason I found myself crawling closer to her.

"Haha Alice, looks like you have a pet now." The blonde female said to her. So her name was Alice. It suited her. Alice just rolled her eyes at what I assume was her coven mate.

"Rose it's dying. Show some respect." She said then looked back to me with concern filled eyes. Her eyes weren't crimson like all the other vampires I had met, they were honey colored.

"Umm Alice you do realize you kill animals right?" The burly vampire said. I tilted my head in confusion, my wounds forgotten for now. Alice ran her hands through her hair.

"It just seems rude still Em." She looked at me for a minute as if in thought, then she sighed and shook her head. "Guess I should put it out of its misery."

I was in full on panic mode now. Her hands reached for my neck and I whimpered and moved back, until the stinging from my wounds reminded me of the situation I was in. Everyone looked at me curiously as my body began to shake. I was trying to shift back into my human form; even if I was going to be naked I needed them to know I was somewhat human.

My muscles were aching in protest of my trying to shift. Alice and her coven had backed off and watched my body. I could feel my claws and canines retract first, then I could feel my bones shift back into their normal human state. Since I was injured the pain of the change was intensified and the process felt longer. I could feel my human skin taking over as I looked at their eyes widen, almost comically.

I managed a weak laugh at their expression. "Surprise." I managed to say right before I passed out.

"_It's almost time for your change young Isabella. Are you prepared?" My grandfather asked me. He was the leader of our tribe. He was a strong man despite his age. His hair was silver, but didn't make him look old. _

"_Yeah grandpa." I told him. I couldn't keep the huge grin off my face. Today I was going to make my tribe proud. I was going to become the true alpha wolf. My grandfather smiled at me and patted my shoulder before walking out of my tent._

_I looked at myself in the mirror and held my chin out proud. I was a Purser. I was born into a long line of alphas, and since the gene skipped my father it was my duty to become the new alpha. I would bring great pride to my family._

_I left my tent and walked to a large campfire. All of the tribe were in attendance. I stood next to my grandfather and he stood to address everyone._

"_Today we introduce a new member into the pack, and a new leader into existence." He turned to face me and placed his forehead against mine._

"_Isabella Purser are you ready to take on all duty of the pack alpha and to protect this tribe with your life?"_

_I nodded my head. "I am." He smiled at me then looked at the current alpha, Gregor, and waved him over. I stood in front of him and bowed. He bowed back to me and shifted into a large grey wolf. He stood directly in front of my in his wolf form. In wolf form he towered over me at almost 7 feet. He looked into my eyes and growled. I felt the challenge in his eyes, and my beast respond to this. My body started to shake violently, it was painful but only for a few minutes, then it was done._

_I knew my senses were keener. I could hear the birds and rivers in the distance. I smelt all of nature around me, it was a wonderful feeling. My glee was short lived when I heard gasps coming from the tribe._

"_Anthony what is this? Some sort of joke?" Someone called out. I was confused. Everyone was looking at me with disbelief on their faces. Was there something wrong with me? I walked over to a small pond and gasped at my reflection. Instead of seeing a great wolf, I was a large lion. I turned back and saw everyone staring at me._

"_This isn't right." I heard my grandpa mutter under his breath thanks to my enhanced hearing. He looked up at me, disappointment in his eyes._

_~In our small family home~_

_I was sitting in the living room listening to my mother and grandfather argue about me once again._

"_You can't just banish her! That's your granddaughter in there." My mom yelled. My mom rarely ever yelled, so I knew she was extremely pissed. Suddenly I couldn't hear the argument anymore. They knew I was listening and ended the conversation._

_After a few minutes my grandpa walked out. He stood in front of me, but didn't make eye contact._

"_I have made my decision. You will be leaving the tribe. You are not allowed, under any circumstances to return here. You will be killed immediately." His voice was full of anger and resentment. I could feel tears stinging my eyes._

"_But gran-" I started but he cut me off._

"_You don't have a right to call me that! You are a disappointment to this tribe and to the Purser family name. You have shamed us, and I must do whatever it takes to make this right. Even if that means getting rid of you." I couldn't believe it. The man that I had loved so dearly, my own blood treating me like some stranger. His words were harsh and cut deep._

"_I won't leave." I stated with defiance. I stood in my spot and crossed my arms over my chest. I could hear him ground his teeth together in annoyance._

"_Gregor! Please escort this mistake from our lands." He put much emphasis on the word mistake. Gregor came in with a shit eating grin on his face. He grabbed me by my shoulders roughly and pushed me out of the house. I stumbled down the stairs landing on my face in the dirt. I could hear the pack laughing._

"_I am NOT leaving." I said again, picking myself up off the ground. I heard Gregor scoff before he walked over to me._

"_You don't have much of a choice here." His voice was cold and mocking when he said this. Who does he think he is? He is only alpha by default. I never liked his attitude. He was really pissing me off now too._

"_Get out of my face before you regret it." I said disdain dripping from my voice._

_He walked closer until he was in my face. His stupid smirk in place. "Or wha-" I slapped him hard cutting off his sentence. A voice in the back of my head told me that it was a bad idea, but it was too late. He looked back at me his lip over his teeth, and his eyes were yellow. Fuck, he was going to shift._

"_You done messed up now girlie." Another pack member said to me. The entire pack was closing in on me. Next thing I know everyone shifted. One of the new pack members bit the back of my leg hard. I shifted into my lion for so it wouldn't break so easily. _

_I turned around snapping at his face. A black and white wolf bit the back of my neck causing me to hiss out in pain. I bucked under him and made him fly into a tree. He yelped as his back came into contact with the great oak. That's when they all swarmed. I couldn't register anything but pain. So much pain. I extended my claws and lashed out. _

_I kicked out my back legs, hitting the two wolves behind me square in the face. Their jaws let go of me instantly. I saw blood dripping from the wounds on their faces, they were definitely pissed now. The snapped at me ripping skin and fur, and pretty soon I was on the ground wheezing._

_I saw Gregor's large grey would bound over to me. My vision was blurring, but I could see his wolfish grin. His sharp teeth stained with my blood. I tried to swipe at him, but my body wouldn't move. His large paw raised with claws extended then it descended hard on my stomach._

_I … was going to die._

* * *

**Well I edited this chapter...don't know if you can tell. Anyways ideas and feedback and such are always appreciated. I will gladly take any constructive criticism. Anyway I hope you guys will stick with me for the ride.**

* * *

** Rosalie: Oh so this chick is back?**

** Me: -pinches the bridge of my nose- Not now...not now.**


	2. Waking Up

**Hey guys. Sorry about taking an entire month to re-upload this chapter. But to make it up I'm going to be re-editing and re-uploading as much as possible without over spamming that sound good? See ya at the bottom.**

**And as always : I don't own Twilight. And any and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Waking Up

_After his claw hit me, I entered a whole new world of hurt. I yowled in pain. I heard barking laughter coming from the pack then heard my grandfather walk up to me. Gregor shifted back._

_"What should we do with her now Chief?" Gregor asked with a sneer. I swear one day I was going to rip his fucking lips off. I looked over to my grandfather who had the same expression as Gregor._

_"Finish it." He said then walked away. I can't believe it. I see how it is now. My grandfather is my enemy now. I managed a weak growl. Gregor scoffed and kicked the new gash on my stomach. I bit back the pain._

_"Well I can't say I'm going to miss you." He then shifted into his wolf. He slowly crept his way over to me, the other wolves howling and barking in anticipation. Those sadistic assholes, I will show ALL of them. As Gregor neared me I jumped up ignoring the angry gash across my stomach._

_I took Gregors moment of surprise as an opening and attacked. I jumped up on his back and bit down as hard as I could on the back of his neck, causing him to yelp in pain. He jerked me off of him and I tumbled to the ground once more before hopping on my feet. While he was dazed I dodged the other pack members and headed straight for my grandfather._

_I was approaching him fast, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear. Good. I pounced on him, but right before I landed I shifted back to my human form, ignoring my nakedness. I saw total fear in his eyes, and it made my beast purr with pleasure._

_"You're not gonna kill me." He stated with false confidence. His voice wavered giving him away._

_I smirked in his face. "No, but I'll make sure you know I can." With that I shifted back into my big cat form digging my claws into his shoulders. He screamed out in agony. Great, now he knows how he made me feel._

_"P-Please don't." He stuttered out. It was too late for that. I opened my large jaws and descended on him._

I woke up with a gasp. When I opened my eyes I was looking at a sky-blue ceiling. Confused I sat up fast, but immediately regretted the decision when I felt an aching pain in my abdomen. I looked down and saw bandages wrapped around me. Where the hell am I? I swung my legs over the bed I was in and stood up.

I looked around the room. The walls were light blue, and lined with art. I walked over to one picture that caught my eye. It was a mountain lion sitting atop a large rock. Strong and proud I thought to myself. The picture was very detailed, you could almost see every bit of fur and a great intensity in its eyes.

"Do you like it?" A bell-like voice chimed from behind me. I turned around and noticed the girl from last night standing in the doorway with a small smile on her face. She was even prettier in the light.

"Yeah it's really…neat." Neat? Was that really the best I could come up with? She giggled behind her hand, and let me tell you it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I found myself smiling like an idiot.

"Thanks…"

"Bella." I told her. No need for a last name with what happened yesterday.

"Thanks Bella. I'm Alice. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know you were a shifter. I thought you were just a regular lion. If I had known you were human I would have never-" I put my hand up and cut her off. She was rambling and it was damn adorable.

"It's fine really." I gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

"My dad wants to meet you."

"Meeting the parents already? I feel honored." I knew I was flirting, but you can't judge me. She scoffed and playfully slapped my arm. I winced from the pain in my shoulder.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I forgot completely about your shoulder." She rushed out in a panicked tone. Too cute.

"It's cool. Maybe I should meet daddy vamp before you rip my arm off though." I teased. She gave me a shy smile and nodded. I followed her out of, what I assume was her room. We walked down the stairs and I noticed quite a few graduation caps hanging on the wall.

"Graduation caps?" I asked with a raised brow. She turned around and looked at the caps and smiled.

"Yeah we matriculate a lot. It's kind of our own private joke."

I nodded my head. "Funny." She rolled her eyes, before grabbing my good arm and dragging me down the stairs and into the living room where 6 other vampires were sitting. My beast shifted uncomfortably in its cage from being around so many of its natural enemies at once, especially when I'm in my weakened stated. The pixie vampire danced over to a spot on the couch whereas I resigned to standing in a corner.

A blonde male vampire walked over to me with a smile on his face. He reached his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand and noticed the temperature difference. "Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme." He gestured to a chestnut haired woman. She had a heart-shaped face and a kind smile. She reminded me of my mother. He continued on. "And these are our children "Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and you've already met Alice." He gestured to each in turn.

"It's umm nice to meet you all. I'm Bella." It was kind of weird talking to vampires. My lion was prepared for battle, but something inside told me I was safe with them.

"So Bella, you're a lion shifter." Carlisle said.

"Unfortunately." I said under my breath, but of course they caught it. Carlisle looked at me with a confused expression.

"Did you not want to be a shifter?"

"Oh no it isn't that I just….I was supposed to be something else." I told him. He was still confused so I elaborated further. "I was supposed to become a wolf shifter so I could take over as alpha as my pack, but I kind of became the wrong one."

"How the hell do you become the wrong shifter?" The big one, Emmett asked. I sighed.

"Emmett don't be rude!" Alice scolded her brother.

"I see. How did you get those wounds? They were pretty serious. I mean if you want to talk about it." Carlisle said. I sat down in a chair because my legs were starting to ache.

"No it's fine. You see in my tribe it is considered a great honor to become a shifter. So my gran- the chief." I corrected myself. "Of course was ecstatic. I was supposed to make my family proud and become a great white wolf alpha to protect my clan. But when I changed into a lion instead things kind of happened. The chief was angry with me. He said I was a disappointment, a mistake. He didn't at all like what I had become so he tried to banish me. I had refused to leave and this made things worse. He ordered the pack to 'escort' me off the land. I ended up getting into a fight with the pack. I almost died, but I made it out of there. That's when you guys found me I guess." I finished. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. Esme walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a motherly embrace. I welcomed the action.

"How dare they?!" Alice screamed.

"That was excessive." Edward said. His face was contorted with anger.

"No one should treat a lady like that, or anyone for that matter just because they're different." Jasper said, I detected a hint of a southern drawl from him.

"I say we should kick their asses." Emmett exclaimed pounding his fists together. His hands sounded like rocks colliding.

"No!" I shouted. They looked at me confused. "That would only make things worse."

"Yeah plus it's none of our business." Rosalie, the blonde female from last night, said. Carlisle looked at me a smiled softly.

"Don't worry there will be no fighting." I gave him a thankful look. "I don't understand though, I thought wolf shifters were the only kind of shifter left in existence."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I thought so to."

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story. And to the person that told me to change her last name back to Swan...no...just no.**

* * *

**Rosalie: Look who came crawling back. *eyes me distastefully***

**Me: Really Rosalie? Still pissing off the writer? Guess you'll be the first person I kill off.**

**Rosalie: *gawks at me before smiling brightly* Welcome back!**

**Me: Damn right welcome back...**


	3. Not Again

**Welcome back. Now Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Any and all mistakes are mine though.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Not Again

"Well that's enough doom and gloom. I'm sure Bella is starving." Esme said.

"Well that's nice of you Esme, but I'm-" My stomach took this moment to cut me off. Loudly. Some of the kids snickered when I blushed in embarrassment. Esme just gave me a smile and headed into the kitchen.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to do some research." Carlisle then walked upstairs. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was still a little tense.

"So blondie….a pet huh?" I asked Rosalie with a raised brow. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, then picked up a magazine.

"Not like I knew you were human." I chuckled softly. I suddenly had an itch. It wasn't the kind that you rub your nails over and boom its gone. No. It was the kind like when you get bit by a mosquito and someone tells you not to scratch it, but you do it anyway and it ends up itching worse. I tried to use my good arm and scratch myself through my bandages, but I was struggling.

I looked up and noticed that the others were looking at me with amused expressions. Rosalie even put down her magazine and stared at me while I scratched away at the bandages. I let out a frustrated groan. Alice sighed then blurred upstairs, then back down with a thin stick in her hand. She walked over to me and I growled, but stopped when I remembered they wouldn't hurt me.

"Sorry about that." I apologized feebly. She just waved it off and gave me the stick. "What's this for?"

She giggled. "To scratch under the bandages silly."

"Right." I then stuck the stick under the bandages and scratched the itch rapidly avoiding the cut on my stomach. I sighed in relief, while everyone else chuckled at me. Esme walked into the living room with a plate. It had steak, peas, and potatoes. I almost drooled.

"Thanks Esme." I ate the food enthusiastically. This was like an orgasm in my mouth. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped. Esme laughed. "This is amazing Esme."

"Thank you dear. I'm glad you like it."

"It may even be better than my mother's cooking." At the thought of my mother my eyes welled with tears.

"Are you ok dear?" Esme asked me. I heard the concern clear in her voice.

I shook my head and set the plate aside, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I just…I'm going to miss my mom. I didn't get to say bye before all this mess happened." Esme walked over to me again and held me while I sobbed on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll see her again someday." She assured me. I nodded and wiped my eyes again.

"Hey do you think I can take these bandages off now, they're a bit uncomfortable. Plus I think there's nothing but some cuts left now."

"I don't see why not. Rosalie can you let Bella borrow one of your shirts." That's when I noticed the only thing covering my upper half was the bandages. Of course me being me, I blushed like crazy, causing Emmett to go into a laughing fit.

"You weren't so embarrassed about being naked in front of us the other day!" he shouted out. Rosalie blurred back down the stairs and slapped him on the back of his head. She then tossed the shirt to me. Mumbling a quick thank you I headed into the bathroom and began unwrapping the bandages. I looked at the angry red scars all over my torso that still stung and scowled. Gregor better pray that these go away.

I looked at the shirt Rosalie gave me and deflated when I realized it was a tank top. That means the scars on my arms and top of my chest will be visible. "Just great." I mumbled sarcastically. I put on the shirt and headed in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing a game. Esme and Rosalie were both reading magazines. Edward was watching Emmett and Jasper face off, making jokes anytime Emmett's character died. Alice was sitting by the window drawing something.

I pulled up a seat next to her, and looked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing. It was a beautiful meadow. The detailing was amazing. I could imagine myself standing there with the wind blowing the trees and grass all around me. Suddenly a picture of me and Alice chasing each other around the field popped into my head. I shook away those thoughts.

"That's really nice. You're awful talented." I told her. She giggled at me.

"I'm awful talented? Is this the 50's?" She teased, making fun of my choice of words.

I held my hands up defensively. "Hey everyone in my tribe talks like that. Besides that's how the hip people talk." I joked causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. Emmett joined in.

"Yeah I'm sure you also had to tell those 'unhip' people to 'stay off your lawn'" he said impersonating an old man.

"Sometimes." I shrugged. I walked over to where he and Jasper were in the middle of a heated battle. "So what's this?"

He stopped the game and looked at me shocked. "You don't know what Call of Duty is?" I shook my head. Everyone in the room looked at me.

"We don't have much technology. Just essentials like lights. We have televisions but no cable." I explained. Emmett suddenly jumped up, he looked at Rosalie and pointed at me.

"Is this girl for real?!" I pouted at him childishly.

"It's an old tribe with old customs. I can't help it. I mean we only have like 2 cars that everyone shares. We have houses. Tents are used for the shamans and special occasions."

"How do you get clothes?" Alice asked with a horrified expression. I looked at what she was wearing and realized why she asked that.

"We go shopping of course. Only clothes we actually make are traditional ones." I rubbed the back of my neck and turned my face to hide my blush.

"That's cool. Think maybe you could teach me how to make clothes someday?" Alice asked me.

"Sure, it could be fun."

Everyone just went back to doing their own thing. I went out into the forest to take a walk. I inhaled the different smells of the forest. It was amazing! I heard baby birds chirping, I looked up and there they were, waiting to be fed by their mother. I smiled and kept on walking. My beast wanted to be freed from its cage. I happily complied. I took off my clothes and folded them up near a tree. I stretched then shifted, it was more painful than my first change due to my muscles were still recovering.

Once in my cat form I stretched again. My claws dug into the soft earth beneath me. After marking the tree where my clothes were so I could find them later, I took off. I ran off into the trees as fast as I could. The sensation was amazing, feeling the wind whip through my fur. The trees blurred past me as I began to pick up speed. I came into a clearing that had a river next to it. I was thirsty so I decided to take a drink. While I was making my way over to the water, I heard a howl. I looked up examining the forest around me.

I sniffed around and then I smelt it. It was a wolf, but not an ordinary wolf it was a shifter. It smelt exactly like the pack. Soon I saw a russet colored wolf trot into the clearing. My entire body seized. They found me? The wolf cautiously walked towards the water its head down in my direction. I can't even tell who it is. It must be a new wolf. His large snout stuck into the air, sniffing around. Then he growled looking at me.

I immediately got into a defensive crouch and growled back at it. It seemed taken aback by my action, but I didn't care. I used his momentary surprise to my advantage. Leaping into the air, I landed on the back of the wolf. I dug my claws into its shoulders. But before I could drag my claws down to cut him he bucked, causing me to fly off. I quickly jumped to my feet and faced the wolf. I could see the blood in his fur. He growled and charged me. He ran his large head into my chest. I yowled in pain. The wolf put its two large front paws on my side, keeping me from moving. It bit into my already injured shoulder. It hurt like hell. I guess I wasn't as healed as I thought.

My body was shutting down and fast. With my last ounce of strength I twisted my body and kicked him off of me. I was about to charge, but my body wouldn't let me. I found myself involuntarily changing back. Now he really would kill me. The large would padded over to me, but instead of killing me it changed back. Instead of seeing someone from my tribe I saw a man I've never met before. He looked about my age. While his face looked young his eyes held wisdom beyond him.

He looked at me horrified before dropping to his knees and placing his hands under me. I saw two more wolves enter the clearing, one was a light grey, and another one was sandy colored. They stopped when they saw me and ran into the woods. A few moments later a girl and young boy stepped from the trees, they looked to be related. They tossed the boy who attacked me a pair of jean shorts.

"Jake what the hell happened?" The girl yelled when the boy finished dressing. She came and kneeled beside my naked curled up form.

"I got thirsty when I was on patrol, so I came to this river to get some water. I saw this lion here so I tried to avoid it, but that's when I smelled a leach. I kind of growled on instinct, but the lion took it the wrong way and attacked. I was surprised because it already looked so hurt. I fought to protect myself and that's when she changed." The kid who attacked me explained. He ran his fingers through his cropped hair.

"Guys what are we going to do? These are too serious for our doctors on the rez, but we can't take her to a regular doctor." The younger boy said. They all exchanged looks before turning back to me. The older boy spoke.

"Leah call Sam and tell him there is a severely injured shifter and I'm taking them to Dr. Cullen." He placed his arms behind my head and under my legs to lift me up. "Seth you come with me." I was about to ask where he was from, but I passed out before I could ask anything.

* * *

**Don't know if you can tell what has been changed about this chapter. But still hoped you enjoyed all the same.**

* * *

**Alice: Ugh I was finally making progress with the lady loving now I have to start all over again?**

**Bella: Yeah what the hell? I was going to get my mack on!**

**Me: Did you really just say mack Bella?**

**Bella: *shrugs* You know what forget the rules. *tosses Alice over her shoulder and locks them in my room***

**Me: But you have to respect the process!**


End file.
